A Brother's Love
by xxxDesirexxx
Summary: Mako and Bolin have some fun camping in the woods. Warning: Strong sex and incest lemon
1. Chapter 1

Bolin paced around his apartment, waiting for his brother. Ever since Asami and Korra left, Bolin and Mako have been spending a lot more time together. Doing a lot more, naughty things together. Mako and Bolin seemed like they were having sex every day, and they were. Bolin just couldn't wait for his hot as fuck brother to come home and fuck the hell out of him.

Bolin heard the door to his apartment open and he began to get even more excited. There he was, Mako. He smiled at his brother. They walked to each other as Mako said, "Hey, baby boy."

Bolin smiled at Mako and responded, "Hi, daddy." They embraced and then they both leaned in for a kiss. Mako gripped the back of Bolin's head as he stuck his tongue into Bolin's mouth. Bolin moaned into the kiss as he started to become hard.

Mako was always able to get Bolin hard. Bolin found everything that Mako did sexy, and you coudn't blame him. Mako had an amazing build, and an incredibly sexy voice that can make anyone horny. Bolin was usually always hard around Mako, especially if Mako intentionally tried to get him hard.

Mako was the first to pull away, much to Bolin's dismay. Mako looked down at Bolin and said, "God, baby boy, you're really eager today, aren't you?"

"I'm always eager for you, daddy." Bolin said.

Mako started to move his hands from the back of Bolin's head and headed towards his ass. He gripped Bolin's ass, making Bolin moan. "Making such beautiful noises for me, baby." Mako said.

"I can't help it. You always make me hard."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Bolin turned around and pushed his ass against Mako's cock and began grinding against him. "I want you to shove your huge fuck stick in my ass."

Mako grinned and started pushing his cock against Bolin. "God, baby, you make me so fucking horny."

Bolin separated from Mako and grabbed his hand. Bolin lead Mako to their couch, seating Mako right in the middle. Mako leaned back and grinned at Bolin. Bolin turned around and stuck out his ass to Mako's face. Mako bit his lip and said, "God, your ass is amazing, Bo." Bolin blushed at what Mako said.

Mako gripped his dick and started rubbing it. "Look what you've done to me, Bo."

Bolin turned around and got down on his knees. He bit his lip and moved his hands to Mako's crotch. He moved his face closer to Mako's cock and started mouthing it. Mako threw his head back and groaned. Bolin stuck out his tongue and licked hard against the fabric. "God, baby boy. So good with your mouth."

Mako pulled Bolin away from his crotch and began kissing him. The two were ferocious as they kissed. Bolin began moaning into the kiss. Bolin pulled away from Mako and said, "I need your dick in me right now."

Mako grinned at Bolin and said, "Well then get to it."

Bolin moved back down to Mako's cock as Mako began to take off his shirt. Bolin looked up at the beauty that Mako possessed. Mako had amazing muscles. His pecs and abs were absolutely mouth watering, but the thing that was truly to die for was Mako's dick. Bolin pulled off his own shirt, then got his hands back on Mako's crotch and began pulling down his zipper. Bolin then pulled down his boxers, letting Mako's giant dick fly out, hitting Bolin in the face.

Mako's dick was truly a piece of beauty. Mako's dick stood hard and tall at 12 inches and 4 inches wide. His mushroom head was a deep red that let out a copious amount of precome. The shaft was thick and had many veins leading up to the head. Mako's balls were also amazing. They were the size of golf balls and they let out warmth that made Bolin just want to stick his face in them and spend days there.

Bolin moved closer and put the head in his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it, making Mako moan. "Aw, fuck. Take it baby. Take daddy's dick into your mouth." Bolin removed the dick from his mouth and started to tease the slit with his tongue. "C'mon, baby. Don't tease me." Bolin then put the head back in, moving down to reach the base of Mako's cock. Bolin loved the taste of Mako. It was the perfect mixture of saltiness and sweetness. Bolin also loved how his come tastes like. It was the most amazing taste ever

Mako gripped the back of Bolin's head and forced him to go down even more. "Yeah. Suck daddy's horse dick. God, you're such a fucking cock slut aren't you?" Bolin made an inaudible sound and started sucking harder on Mako's dick. "Fuck, you're so fucking slutty aren't you? Always taking my huge fucking cock. You couldn't wait till I came home, huh? I bet you were so fucking wet for me."

Bolin pulled away from Mako's dick, out of breath. "I couldn't wait for you to come home, daddy." Bolin stood up and turned his back to Mako and slid his thumbs into the sides of his shorts. "I've been waiting for your huge dick all day." Bolin began pulling his shorts down slowly, revealing more and more of his smooth skin. He removed his shorts completely and bent over so Mako was able to see his hole. "My pussy's been craving your horse dick all day."

Bolin's hole twitched at the cool air. Mako moaned looking at Bolin's hole. He stood up from the couch and took off his pants. He crouched down so he was right in front of Bolin's 'pussy'. "God. Your hole is so fucking hot, baby. Can't wait to tear your pussy apart." Before Bolin could respond, Mako moved his face right in between Bolin's ass cheeks. He stuck out his tongue and began rimming Bolin's tight ring. Bolin began moaning loudly, pushing his ass back against Mako's face, trying to get more of his tongue inside him.

"Please, daddy. Fuck my pussy hard."

Mako pulled away from Bolin's sweet hole and stood up. "C'mon whore. Spread those slutty cheeks apart for daddy. I want to fuck your slutty pussy into oblivion." Bolin placed his hands on both his ass cheeks and pulled them apart. Mako placed the tip of his dick on top of Bolin's hole and said, "God, baby. Can't wait to put my cock in this hot little pussy. Can't wait to make you pregnant with my babies."

"Please, daddy. Fuck my slutty pussy. I need it so bad."

Mako grinned and started to push the tip into Bolin's asshole, making Bolin moan loudly. "Yeah, baby. Moan for daddy." Bolin moaned even louder at Mako's words. Mako slowly slid his dick passed Bolin's tight ring, his base finally reaching Bolin's hole. "God, you're so fucking tight. This pussy is amazing."

Bolin pushed back against Mako and said, "Fuck me, please. I want you to make my hole loose." He rotated his ass against Mako slowly, his moans increasing. "I want you to spill your seed in my slutty hole."

Mako started fucking Bolin faster. Puling his cock out, then slamming right back into Bolin. "Yeah, baby. Been thinking about you and your slutty cunt all day." Mako wrapped his hands around Bolin's forehead, forcibly ramming his cock back and forth. "I was hard all day at the station. Thinking about fucking your big fat ass all day. I just couldn't wait to bust my nut inside my fucking slutty brother." Mako removed one of his hands from Bolin's forehead and spanked his ass cheek. "I would love to see everyone's face as I tear your pussy apart. I bet you'd get all the boys hard, huh?"

"No, daddy. Only want your dick in me. No one else's. Only your seed can impregnate me."

"Are you sure?" Mako spanked Bolin again, making him moan. "I've heard many of the guys saying they want to fuck your tight pussy. Tenzin's been saying he wants to fuck your fat ass for quite a while now. Are you sure you wouldn't give up your cunt for him?"

"No! Only want your horse dick in me daddy! Only want you to tear my pussy apart!"

"I better be!" Mako moved close to Bolin's ear and said, "Daddy's the only one who gets to fuck you like this. No one else."

"Yes, daddy!"

Mako continued ramming his cockinto Bolin, both of them getting closer to their climax. "God, baby. Gonna come. Want me to cum in your pussy?"

"Yes, daddy! Please come in me!" Mako started going faster, hitting his prostate even harder.

With one final thrust Mako spilled his hot seed deep into Bolin, making Bolin shoot his seed across the room. "Oh, god! Fuck yeah, bitch! Take my seed!"

"Yes, daddy! Make me pregnant. I want it so bad!"

Bolin and Mako slowly came down from their high, both breathing heavily. Mako slowly pulled out of Bolin, a few trails of cum dribbling out of him. Mako grabbed Bolin and layed him down on the couch. He crouched down to face Bolin's hole, lifting his legs back. "C'mon baby. Push out daddy's seed for me. I want to see how sexy you look with my cum dribbling out of your slutty pussy."

"Yes, daddy." Bolin spread his ass cheeks apart, slowly pushing out Mako's come. His hole twitching every time a huge glob of cum came out.

"Yeah! You look so fucking hot, baby." Mako kept watching as his come slowly came out of his brother's ass. When no more would come out, he approached Bolin's hole and stuck his tongue out. He rolled his tongue around Bolin's hole, licking up his come and keeping it in his mouth. When he finally finished licking up his come, he moved to Bolin's face. Their mouths met and Mako passionately put his come into Bolin's mouth. Bolin wrapped his arms around Mako and moaned into his mouth.

Bolin swallowed all of Mako's delicious come, wanting more and more. Mako pulled away from Bolin, both completely breathless.

"God, Bo. You were so fucking good. I love you so much."

"Thanks, Mako. I love you too."

They both smiled at each other and went in for another kiss. They both knew that this wasn't the last fuck for today and neither of them could wait for the next session.


	2. Chapter 2

One day Mako and Bolin decide to go camping. Their lust gets the better of them

Mako was all packed and ready to go when Bolin arrived. They loaded up their gear in Bolin's Satomobile and headed to the lake. They had a special spot that was close to the lake with hardly anyone else around. When they arrived, they unpacked their gear and started setting up the two-person tent. Once that was done, they grabbed their fishing poles and headed down to the lake. After a few hours of fishing they had caught a couple fish that would be their dinner that night. Mako cleaned and cooked the fish while Bolin unrolled their sleeping bags in the tent.

Once dinner was done, they sat around the campfire, drank beer, and traded stories about the women they dated.

"You should have seen the tits on Asami! I couldn't get enough of titty-fucking her."

"Wow, you're all grown up, Mako, talking about titty-fucking and everything. I wasn't that lucky in high school but man, there are plenty of good looking women at college."

They continued to talk and catch up on what they had been doing while Bolin was away. Mako was close to graduating from high school so he was eager to hear all Bolin's stories about college and college women. As it grew later, the beer started hitting them and they both realized they were pretty drunk. With the courage of the beer, Bolin began telling more graphic stories and finally admitted something to Mako.

"One day my roommate, who's gay, was taking a shower but he had left the bathroom door open thinking no one would be home. I walked by the doorway and noticed he was standing in the bathroom with a raging hard-on and he was stroking it like crazy. His dick was huge!"

"Why are you looking at a guy's dick, man?"

"I don't know; it just happened. Anyway, he caught me watching him and smiled at me. He walked over to me and started rubbing my cock through my pants. I pushed his hand away and went into my room. Now you have to swear to me that you won't tell this next thing to anyone."

"I swear."

"I realized when I got to my room that my dick was getting hard."

Mako was stunned. Bolin had always been a lady's man. The idea of him getting aroused by the touch of a guy was too much.

"Wow. I don't know what else to say."

"Fuck it. I probably never should have told you."

"No, you can tell me anything. I'm just surprised, that's all. I didn't expect anything like this." "Well, I know I'm not gay. I mean, I love women. But there was something about watching him stroke his cock..."

Mako didn't quite know what to say. They sat in silence for a while and continued to drink and watch the campfire.

"Well, it's getting pretty late; I guess we should call it a night."

Mako and Bolin climbed into the tent and, because it was still warm, laid on top of their sleeping bags. Mako continued to think about Bolin's confession. He had to admit that he liked checking out guys in the locker room and wondered if that would lead to something like what Bolin described. He wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing.

After a little silence, Bolin cracked a joke and they started laughing again. The beer was still making their heads fuzzy and they were laughing at stupid things. Finally, Bolin started giving Mako shit and they started wrestling around. They were laughing and struggling with each other when Mako suddenly realized that Bolin had a hard-on. Bolin was trying to hide it as they wrestled but it was obvious. They continued to wrestle and finally Mako ended up lying on top of Bolin. They were breathing heavy with the exertion of the mock fighting. Mako could feel Bolin's hard cock pressed up against his and his dick began getting hard as well. As their labored breathing began to settle down, they looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly Mako felt Bolin begin to move his hips slightly causing their hard dicks to barely rub together through their clothes.

Mako began moving his hips as well and they were both enjoying the feel of their hard cocks sliding together. Mako finally caught his breath and said to Bolin, "What are we doing?"

"I realized when I saw my roommate that I've always kind of wondered what it would be like to be with a guy. Have you ever wondered that?"

Stunned, Mako didn't know what to say. He realized that they were still rubbing their cocks against each other and his was straining to get out of his pants.

"Well, I guess I've kind of wondered that too, but I don't know about this."

"Come on, bro; who would be better to try this with than each other? If we don't like it we never have to do it or talk about it again."

Mako had to admit that he was very aroused, but also confused about the whole thing. Should he give in and try it? What was the harm? And the idea that it was his own brother added a level of taboo that was very arousing. Mako didn't say anything but they continued to look into each other's eyes.

Finally Bolin put his hands around Mako's neck and pulled him down to him until their faces were close. He leaned up and kissed Mako. At first Mako didn't know what to do but as Bolin's tongue began exploring Mako's mouth, he began to kiss back. He felt Bolin moan softly into his mouth as they kissed.

As they kissed, Bolin began unbuttoning Mako's shirt and he helped him remove it. Mako was still a little too uncertain to undress his brother so Bolin removed his own shirt. Their hips continued to grind against each other and their cocks were rock hard.

They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes again. Mako trusted Bolin with his life so if he thought this was ok, who was he to question it?

Bolin began groping for Mako's pants; he unbuttoned and unzipped them.

"Why don't we take off our pants?"

Mako stood and pulled his pants down revealing a raging hard cock straining against his boxers. Bolin soon followed and they laid back down on their sides facing each other.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? I don't want to do anything you'll regret."

Mako thought about it for a minute and answered the question with a soft kiss on Bolin's lips. Bolin moaned again and pulled Mako into him. He ran his hands down the side of Mako and over his belly until he had access to the waistband on his boxers. This time it was Mako's turn to moan as he felt Bolin's hand on his cock. Bolin wrapped his hand around Mako's cock and slowly began to stroke it. They continued to kiss passionately as Bolin stroked his cock.

Bolin began trying to push Mako's boxers down and he lifted himself up to help Bolin. He pulled his boxers down his legs and Mako kicked them off. Then Bolin pulled down and took off his own boxers. Finally they lay naked together on the sleeping bags. Mako looked down and saw Bolin's hard cock pulsating and jerking slightly. He slowly moved his hand and wrapped it around his cock. It was so warm to the touch and he enjoyed the feel of another person's cock in his hand.

Bolin softly pushed Mako onto his back and got on top of him. Their naked cocks were touching and the heat felt good to both of them. Bolin moved to straddle Mako and began kissing his neck and ears. Mako ran his hands up and down Bolin's back as he enjoyed feeling his mouth on him. Bolin kissed down to Mako's chest and took one of his nipples into his mouth; he sucked and gently bit Mako's nipple then repeated the same on the other nipple.

Continuing, Bolin began kissing down Mako's belly and Mako moaned in anticipation. He could feel Bolin's tongue moving toward his cock and suddenly realized he wanted Bolin's mouth on his cock. But Bolin wasn't going to give that to Mako just yet. He licked around the base of Mako's cock and made his way down to his balls. Bolin slowly licked Mako's balls all over getting them nice and wet.

"Please suck my cock!"

Bolin was determined to take his time and continued to lick Mako's balls. Then he carefully sucked one ball into his mouth and Mako groaned loudly. He felt Bolin's mouth sucking his ball while his tongue ran over the ball in his mouth. He slowly released it and sucked the other ball into his mouth; swirling his tongue around it as he softly sucked.

"Oh god, that feels so good. Please don't stop!"

Bolin finally released Mako's balls and ran his tongue around the base of Mako's cock.

"That's it, bro, suck my cock. Please suck it!"

Taking his time he ran his tongue slowly up and down Mako's cock. He ran his tongue around the underside of his head and back down again. Mako was squirming, wanting Bolin to take his cock into his mouth.

Finally Bolin opened his mouth and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head while he softly sucked on it. Mako raised his hips off the ground trying to get more of his cock into Bolin's mouth but Bolin pulled back a little bit and Mako groaned in frustration. As Mako relaxed his hips Bolin slowly slid his lips down Mako's cock. He moaned as he took all of Mako's cock into his mouth.

"Yes! Suck it, please suck it."

Bolin had all of Mako's cock in his mouth and he clamped his lips tightly around the base of his cock. As he slowly slid his lips up his cock, Bolin swirled his tongue around Mako's cock. He pulled his cock out of his mouth until just the head remained, then slowly slid back down. Bolin's hand moved up to Mako's balls and softly played with them while he sucked his brother's cock.

"I love the feeling of your mouth on my cock. Please don't stop - keep sucking my hard cock!"

Bolin began moving faster, sliding Mako's cock in and out of his mouth. His fingers were wet from playing with his balls and he took a finger and softly played with Mako's ass.

"Oh god, yes! Suck my cock and play with my ass. That feels so fucking good."

Slowly and carefully Bolin slid a wet finger into Mako's ass while he continued to slide his cock in and out of his mouth.

"I'm going to cum! Keep sucking me and fingering my ass. Yes! That's it. I'm going to cum!"

Bolin sped up his movements and was rewarded with a gush of his brother's cum in his mouth. They both groaned as Mako came in Bolin's mouth.

"Oh god, that felt so good!"

Bolin slid his mouth off his brother's cock and slowly removed his finger from his ass. They were both breathing heavy as Bolin lay down next to Mako. Finally they both caught their breath and calmed down. Mako rolled onto his side, leaned over and kissed Bolin. He ran his hand down Bolin's belly and wrapped his hand around Bolin's hard cock. Pre-cum collected on his head and Mako used it as lubricant as stroked his brother's cock. Their kisses became more insistent as Mako stroked Bolin.

Bolin pulled away from Mako and asked, "Will you let me fuck you?"

The question surprised Mako but he realized he wanted his brother to fuck him and feel his cock up his ass. Mako didn't say anything; he just moved up and got on his hands and knees. Bolin got up and started running his hands up and down Mako's back and down his ass. He moved his mouth to his brother's ass and began licking it to moisten the area. Mako moaned as he felt his brother's tongue on his ass.

Bolin finally moved up and pointed his cock at Mako's ass. He grabbed him by the hips and slowly moved him back onto his cock. It was very tight but Bolin managed to get his head inside Mako's ass. Being careful not to hurt Mako too much, Bolin took his time even though his cock was aching to slam into Mako's ass. As Mako relaxed, Bolin was able to slide his cock further into his brother's ass.

Bolin loved the look of his cock disappearing into Mako's ass. Finally Bolin was completely inside Mako's ass.

"Ohhh, that feels so good to have your cock in my ass. Fuck my ass!"

"Yes, I'm going to fuck my brother's ass. Your ass is so tight around my hard cock."

Slowly Bolin began moving his cock in and out of Mako's ass. He could feel his balls slapping against Mako's balls as he fucked him harder and harder. Both Mako and Bolin were groaning with excitement.

"That's it, fuck my ass! I want my brother to fuck my ass."

"Oh, you feel so good around my cock. I'm going to fuck your ass until I cum."

Bolin was fucking his brother's ass faster and faster.

"I'm going to come! I'm going to cum in your ass!"

"Yes, cum in my ass! Fuck me and shoot your cum in my ass!"

Bolin groaned loudly as he slammed into Mako one last time and felt his cock shoot into his brother's ass.

"Oh, I can feel you cumming in my ass!"

After cumming, Bolin pulled out of Mako and laid back on the sleeping bags, trying to catch his breath. Mako laid down next to him, panting as well. Finally, after they had both calmed down they turned to look at each other and both started laughing.

"Well, I sure didn't expect that to happen!"

"Me either but I'm glad it did. Are you?"

"Hell yes! It all felt wonderful!"

Exhausted, the brothers got into their sleeping bags and fell asleep.


End file.
